Disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers and disposable pant-type garments (sometimes referred to as training pants) have found widespread acceptance for infant care. Garments of this nature are typically configured for a single use, with an absorbent panel or core of the construction ordinarily provided in an integrated structure including a liquid-pervious top sheet or body facing layer, and a back sheet or garment facing layer having at least a portion which is liquid impervious. Adhesive coated fastening tabs or hook-and-loop fasteners are typically provided on disposable diapers, while pant-type garments typically include side seams which can be readily torn for removal of the garment if soiled. Absorbent articles of the above nature are not only suitable for infants, but can be appropriately sized and configured for incontinence use by adults.
Conventional disposable absorbent garments commonly exhibit performance issues such as sag and leakage at the crotch portion. There is therefore a continued need for improved absorbent garments.